Expect the Unexpected
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Bella graduated and moved to Texas. She meets Jasper and Peter in a club, you can guess what happens next. i'll give you a hint, rated M for sex. Bella & Peter & Jasper


**(Bella POV)**

Sometimes I think fate just likes to see me suffer. I am Isabella Swan, though if you call me that I'll kick your ass. I have brown hair with natural red highlight and bangs. My hair is about 6 inches past my shoulders and curly, though I usually straighten it. I have big breasts, tiny waist and a wonderful ass. Now that did sound vain but I worked hard for it. You know what they say 'if you have it, flaunt it' so I do. I also live in Texas. I decided I wanted to live where there were no memories of Edward. So after I graduated I packed my bags, said goodbye to Charlie and left. So here I am now in a club on stage just finished singing 'poison' by Alice Cooper. **(I love this song, go onto you tube and listen to it if you haven't!) **I wore a black one-shouldered dress that I loved and black stilettos. Another thing, I've gained confidence. I realized I am worth it and I'm a bit of a bitch. Scanning the crowd I saw two guys. One had dark hair, the other golden and fuck me they were hot. They faced the bar so I couldn't see their faces but judging what I could see _damn _they looked hot. Both wore tight jeans that showed off magnificent asses and shirts that hugged their muscles. I could see they were strong. Not bulging but they had muscles. The dark haired one nudged the golden haired and they both turned. _shit. _I was so screwed. The first thing I noticed was that they both have blue eyes, with red shining through, meaning they are vampires. The second thing I noticed was that the golden haired boy was Jasper. _Double shit. _Here I was drooling over my ex-best friends husband and his friend. Wait… Do the Cullens know that Jasper feeds from humans? No Bella do not think of that they left you remember. I walked off the stage, smiling at the crowd who cheered and clapped. I walked to the bar, right next to Jasper and his friend, making sure he caught my scent. I heard him hiss and saw his lips move as he spoke at vampire speed to his friend. I smirked and ordered 3 shots. I drowned the first one, then the second. Before I drank the last drink I turned to Jasper and saluted him. I left the bar knowing they would follow. There were two ways I could get home. Option one, go through the alleyway or option two walk around the block. I chose the alley. I heard footsteps behind me and when I was at a safe distance I turned.

"There a reason you following me?" I asked them with my hands on my hips. The dark haired one growled and I was instantly wet, but I stood my ground.

"Isabella what are you doing in Texas" Jasper hissed angrily, his southern drawl coming out more and I smirked

"I live here" I told him

"Why?"

"I wanted to" I taunted him. With vampire speed he had me against the wall.

"You shouldn't be here Isabella" I _hated _being called by my first name

"Don't call me that Jasper" I spat, though I was secretly turned on. His friend watched us, amusement shown in his eyes, like he knew how this was going to end or something.

"I will call you what I wish" I shivered; not from the cold but from Jasper. I never saw this side of Jasper and I liked it. This Jasper wasn't reserved and quiet, he was dominant and wild and rough. He felt my desire spike and his eyes darkened, the blue contacts completely dissolved. The dark ruby eyes bore into mine, his eyes flickered to my lips. I did the same and licked my lips, his lips were full and pink. I wanted to nibble on them. Jasper snarled slightly and bent his head to crush his lips to mine. His hands once either side of my head, went to my waist picking me up. My legs wound around his waist as our tongues explored each others mouths. I thrust my tongue in his mouth and purred before nibbling on his lower lip. My hands clutched his hair. I removed my mouth from his ignoring his protest and licked a past from the base of his throat, alone his jaw up to his ear where I bit his earlobe. His groan filled me as he trust his hips up to mine and I rolled mine in response.

"Jasper" I whispered seductively moaning softly as his hips, well another part of his anatomy his a particular spot.

"What Bella" he grunted, sounded annoyed as he attacked my neck. I noticed he didn't call me Isabella.

"I think your friend is pretty lonely" his head whipped round to his friend who was rocking on his heels, looking anywhere but us. I could see the bulge in his pants.

"Peter" Jasper snarled. His name was Peter? Suited him.

"Yes Jasper" _Peter _sounded totally calm like we weren't just dry humping in an alleyway.

"Are you willing to share?" Share? Share me? What did he think I was a whore? I checked Peter out and thought _Why not? _

"Why Don't you ask _her _before you ask me" Peter jerked his chin in my direction and Jasper let me down. I fixed my dress which had ridden up during our kiss. I looked at Peter and nodded before turning to Jasper with a raised eyebrow.

"Isabella, will you sleep with both of us?" well that was blunt. I cocked my hip and tapped my chin as I pretended to think. I knew I would say yes but I wanted to mess with them. They both growled

"It's a yes or no question kitten, no need to over-think it" Kitten?

"Maybe" This time is was Peter who pinned me.

"What is it with you two and walls?" I sighed in frustration

"Well you don't seem to be complaining kitten. Actually I think you like it" he had me there. He started to smirk, it was a panty-dropping smirk and I felt the urge to do just that.

"Now yes or no, will you have sex with Jasper and I?" My answer was instant,

"Yes" Call me a whore but who could resist two gorgeous men? Then I remembered something.

"Jasper aren't you with Alice. Because I refuse to let you cheat on your wife" I had morals

"No we divorced a year ago, that's why I moved here"

"No more questions" Peter hoisted me up on his shoulder and I kicked him

"Hey I need my bike!" he froze

"You own a motorcycle?" he sounded in awe and turned on.

"Yes. A black one" I sighed. What did this have to do with anything

"That's your bike we saw" Jasper was suddenly right next to me.

"Probably".

"No more questions. Bella you ride your bike and we'll follow you" he got me down and I one again adjusted my dress. I walked to my bike. Anyone would think I was calm but on the inside I was excited. I started driving to my place, Jasper and Peter on their own bikes. I whistled when I saw them. It was a red light so we were safe. Jasper had a sleek silver bike and Peter had a red one, the color of blood. I was shocked, it was the same model as mine, the newest out. I assumed they had cars. We reached my place in 6 minutes and 23 seconds. Apparently I was going to slow because Jasper took my key and quickly opened the door, I was surprised he didn't just pound it down. I set my keys down and called for my cat

"Major, boy I'm home!" my cat was a golden color with blue eyes. I found him in a box, all alone. I had to keep him, I took him to the vet to get him all checked out and he was soon mine. He was a unique looking cat but I loved him. Major came out of the lounge and jumped into my arms. He placed his paws on my shoulder and licked the side of my face. I giggled

"Hey Major did you miss me?" he meowed like he understood me and nudged his cheek with mine. This meant he was hungry.

"I know I'll feed you" I looked back to find Jasper and Peter staring at my cat.

"You named your cat Major?" at Jaspers voice the cat turned his head. He leapt out of my arms and into Jaspers. Instantly he was purring as Jasper petted him.

"Strange he doesn't usually like strangers" As if on cue he hissed when Peter tried to pet him. I laughed at Peter's face. I walked to him and petted him.

"It's all right" I soothed. Jasper was grinning smugly.

"While you are playing with my pussy I am taking Peter upstairs" I grabbed said male's hand and started up the stairs, ignoring his shocked expression. Jasper muttered an apology to Major and ran to catch me. He found me in my bedroom, straddling Peter making out. He came up behind me and moved my hair. He kissed my neck and slowly pulled down the zipper with his teeth. I shivered. I stopped kissing Peter and moved off the bed to pull down my dress. I was about to take off my stilettos when Peter told me to leave them on. His voice was husky, full of lust and want. I stood there in my black lacy bra, my matching thong and stilettos. I stalked over to the bed.

"You have way to many clothes on" I told them as I started to unbutton Jasper's white shirt. I pushed the shirt of his shoulders and traced his chest. He was beautiful. I kissed a scar and moved to Peter. Resuming my previous position I lifted his shirt up after he sat up. He laid back down again and I let my eyes roam. Jasper had now taken the right side of the bed next to Peter. I was correct, they both had muscles. I licked my lips in anticipation. I pulled off their pants after their socks and shoes had been removed. Neither wore underwear and I let out a sound of approval before taking Peter in my mouth. I sucked on the head before moving deeper. My hand stroked what couldn't fit. I applied suction and pretty soon I was deep-throating. I was fondling his balls and I felt them tighten. My right hand was pumping Jasper and I switched to sucking Jasper. Jasper was bigger when Peter was thicker. I repeated the same routine. In scraped my teeth lightly against his shaft, figuring he would like it since vampires aren't hurt that easily. I was right. In sync they both came, groaning my name. I was pulled up by strong arms

"Our turn" Jasper whispered with a slow lick of my neck he was goner. Lips assaulted my breasts. Looking down Peter had my right nipple in his mouth, tugging lightly with his teeth and Jasper was slowly kissing, biting and sucking a trail down my stomach. He stopped to dip his tongue into my belly button. My legs fell open to their own accord and Jasper blew lightly on my slick heat. I heard him take a long inhale.

"You smell heavenly Bella. I can't wait to taste you" I moaned at his words. Jasper nuzzled my mound and I cried out as he ran his tongue between my legs. With Peter's assault on my breasts and Jasper's teasing I screamed when he bit me lightly. My whole body shook and my face was flushed, I could feel it, from the power of my orgasm. I was totally satisfied though I knew we weren't finished. I opened my eyes and Jasper and Peter were looking at me.

"What?" for some reason I was embarrassed.

"You're beautiful when you come kitten" Peter told me. Lust shone in his eyes, as it did in Jasper's as he nodded in agreement. Jasper suddenly rolled on top of me.

"Darlin' how do you want to do this?" he nibbled on my earlobe making it hard to think

"I want you both… at the same time" I gasped out as Jasper worked his way to my neck.

"Good" he whispered against my skin. Then he was gone and I was rolled on top of Peter

"Hello again" he murmured, nuzzling my neck. Jasper returned after a few minutes with a bottle of baby oil. I raised my eyebrow at him

"You had no lube" was his explanation. Oh.

"Are you a virgin kitten?" Peter asked me softly. I shook my head no. I had lost it to my friend Jason in phoenix in 15. We were friends for years, it seems only right to lose it to each other. Peter and Jasper growled slightly and I blushed, thought they weren't going to make me forget it.

"You know darlin' I always wondered how far that blush went" Jasper told me as he walked over to me. I was shocked but I kept my cool. Peter placed a finger inside me, up to the knuckle, to make sure I was ready. Boy was I. he raised the finger to his mouth but I quickly took it in my own mouth before kissing Peter. Our tongues danced and he moaned as he tasted me. He rubbed himself against my entrance, teasing me. I grasped his member and lowered myself onto him, inch by wonderful inch until he was fully inside me. I rolled my hips. Jasper was sucking on my neck making me moan and tilt my head back as me and Peter moved together, forming a slow pace. I bent to kiss him again. I couldn't get enough of their lips! I felt a finger enter my anus and I gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"It's all right kitten, his preparing you" Peter soothed me and Jasper added a second finger, that was quickly followed by a third. At first it was painful as I felt my muscles stretching but then all I felt was pleasure. His fingers moved and I moaned at the double sensation. When Jasper felt I was ready he took his fingers out and slowly put his dick where his fingers just were. I raked my nails down Peter's chest and he hissed in pleasure. He took my breast in his mouth to distract me. Jasper was fully in me and he moved. It was awkward a first but we soon set a pace, when Peter went out Jasper went in and vise versa. I've never been this full before! Then the hottest thing I've ever seen happened. Jasper leaned over _me _and kissed _Peter!_ they both moaned and I moaned along with them just at the sight. They parted and sped up their movements. Just off vampire speed. I was breathing heavily and a layer of sweat coated my skin. My orgasm came abruptly and too soon. I shouted their names as I came. Seconds later they followed yelling my name in return. Jasper and Peter slid out of me and we collapsed. We got our breathing under control though they didn't need too. I was totally satisfied and spent. I kissed them quickly before snuggling up inbetween them.

"Night Peter" I mumbled sleepily. Peter chuckled.

"Night kitten" he dropped a kiss on my forehead.

"Night Jasper" I said in the same tone.

"Night darlin'" he kissed my forehead two. I fell asleep with _my_ vampires.

**Did you like it?**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


End file.
